Bull's Eye (AMarvelFanfiction)
by hannaheroichristian
Summary: When a mission calls for Clint to part ways with his family and friends to track down a known assassin, he leaves Laura and the remaining Avengers to watch over The Nest (Clints Management Sanctuary for Orphans). The Avengers face their next big mission with care as they take on this job for Clint until they get an unexpected visitor... They will have to overcome their differences
1. An Unexpected Mission

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8292d41396bb857025e0adde775b9d52""Ring, Ring-" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f3d9e9664c6f7895d5c63dcd01cb6869""Hello? This is Clint, who's calling?" He leaned on the counter, eyeing his wife. Her gaze was somewhere else, looking past him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ee9fe9223dedb9d0c450df6166d61d55"Another voice answered, which Clint recognized right away. "This is Director Fury. How was your vacation? I hope you've had enough time to relax." Nick's voice sounded wretched, yet calm. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9f8a33abc6aa9c3745a6bc1b62a2cf11""Ah, yes. We've had a great vacation. It's been a lot starting from point zero to where we are now." He leaned more and smiled to himself. "What do you want Fury?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="459bf381f8b4cffded3fc20181374095""I just wanted to check up on you, your kids and wife. How are they doi-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ef68b25103d00768cde2907cd88bd50c""What do you really want? You check up on me every week..." Nick had called him the night before on the same matter. He heard a sigh on the other end./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ad366fdb37786540737d8b5aae84a06a""We need you back, Clint. I have a mission if you're up to it. It's solo, but you were the only one that matched up right for the job." Fury looked down, then back up at Maria. She was sitting on the couch munching on a healthy protein bar for the morning. He continued. "There's been a lot of sparks flying around, a lead on a local assassin. We are unsure of his next move at the moment... "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="faaad8a420abb9e81d5e96e98acc07d0""So, let me get this straight, you want me to put a pause on my vacation and go hunt this guy down?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="942e44c374fd78388cc0c6cdb1255f98""Yes. Exactly. That's why we need you. Meet me at my house, if you're interested. I'll be waiting." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eb653de79b3c6669079f6c056e922e4d"Silence... Clint hung up and sighed. This wasn't the first time he had a solo mission. Looking at Laura, he could tell she was disappointed. She turned away, but he walked up and put an arm on her shoulder for comfort. She leaned into his warmth relieving some stress./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="131ae2dc9daf0db13d52e3f92ab382a0""Are you going away? Please stay." She pleaded with a slightly quivering lip, looking up into his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f89754d589434d4670593eed713f56d0"How could he ever say no to those eyes? Clint had to say yes; it was Nick for crying out loud. Fury was relying on him, and if he said no, that would be disappointing. "I promise I'll come back alive. It's only for a season Hun, and besides, we can't have a five-month vacation. Even if we wanted to... I have a duty to fulfill. It's my job," Clint hugged her, trying to convince her. It was a cheap move, but eventually, she gave in with a smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0f0855250c31ee21a8fcac4217c54b79""Fine, but get home on time for dinner." She hugged back tighter, not wanting to let him go; but she let go. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7b4f857ef4ed298d2cde341890f9d67a""What's wrong?" Clint pulled her chin up so he could see her glossy eyes. Something was obviously troubling her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d4e06b69c1848bacecde3e8f4fa4c7b7""It. It's just The Nest..." Laura looked up, revealing those tender dark brown eyes. She turned away from his gaze./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8bab90e13e451b91e47b4e5bcb674990""The Nest? Remember, we did hire staff to run the place. You will stay, right?" Clint observed his wife..waiting for a change in mood but there wasn't any./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2018ae8e7a038d8d962d2cf4655de2a2"She turned back towards him once more. "I.. They went on vacation today. They've been working really hard and it was my, well our treat so they could go back and spend some time with their own families," Half smiling, she wiped an escaped tear away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="765cd9a81f4bffe95a5eea244f2df2a7"He wiped her cheek with a soft hand, then moved in for another hug. "I now remember. Then who will run it while I'm gone and they're gone? I mean... you are still here, right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e7e6f9946802e1b04b46d6ca39bee217""I have to-" She was pulled into his arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b22458446745988ec5082dc1f6e44ec0""Visit your mom..right, she's very ill. She needs your attention. Damn, I should be there too, with you." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eff1bb302d594ae46ced3b6ef7c56a71""It's fine. The kids are going to be with a trusted sitter, but I don't know now." Laura looked back up into his eyes, giving him tender thoughts, but he was regretting the mission already. Her eyes told him everything when she loosened her grip around him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="26c0258c1d22e6104b09a2800db907c5""I know a guy who might be up for the job. He's great with, well kids and he should be off today." He could see a smile coming on her lips, but surprisingly, she didn't./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e9fd3a070bd6e050c493d129bb14949a""Who?" Laura leaned in close to him, expression changing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cf5a38e7c2d2edc786cdd5bad4917ffb""A friend and a great ally." Clint smiled and picked up the phone again, dialing. Hopefully, his "ally" was available at the moment. He mused, smiling at the thought then got up. He would have to be good with kids. For sure. If not, he still knew he could rely on him to fulfill such a job while he was gone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fc893a2a257730b992655a9d791e047b"He could see out of the corner of his eye, Laura; her face revealing hope as she smiled and turned. "I have to pack for the long ride. I'll give your friend the briefing on The Nest before I leave," Her face lit up even more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e16ba47c728982d3065ae49bda08efba"The hope of where their family was going, or where it had been before and how they now had a chance to change the future of their lives and others. Clint realized he had done right, and put the phone to his ear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	2. The Calling

"Ow! Watch it, buddy." Tony looked at his side quizzically, feeling a bruise coming on.

Steve made his move and saw Tony parrying again. "You have to keep your guard up at all times Tony," He went for another blow, but Tony was ready. Stark grabbed his forearm and turned it slightly barely making an impact on Cap's hip before he moved.

Nat was on the side, looking at her nails, and studying the whole thing with a bored but somewhat interested gaze. "You boys wanna know a real punch? Tony, go to your left and aim for his abdomen." She smirked.

Tony only gave her a glance, which looked as if he didn't care. "So you're saying-" He moved awkwardly closer to Steve's left.

"No. Let me show you." She got up casually and stepped near Tony, making him step to the side. Nat got into her regular fighting stance and lunged for Cap, without warning.

Steve took a second to parry the blow with his own forearm, taking on the full impact. The second move she made, he wasn't so fortunate. He got half that blow on his upper abdomen... His look was of surprise and yet, Tony savored the moment, to see Cap being beat by Natasha. But his look meant otherwise.

Making his move, circling Nat, Steve threw his upper knee towards her. She simply pushed it away with her leg and tried a snap move on his other knee, resulting in them both falling on top of each other; Steve getting up quickly, getting ready for another bout. Nat, getting up, looking towards Tony.

"You see what I mean right? His hips below are more of a target. A blind spot. Most likely your enemies will have the same issue, depending on if they're paying attention..."

Natasha breathed quickly moving. She squatted and went for a backward leg sweep under Cap. But he jumped.

"Good. You really are paying attention." She smiled and got up again, walking past Steve who nodded, then patted Tony's shoulder hard. "Now try what I did and take my advice."

Stark looked at his watch and shrugged, "Maybe later. I've got a meeting to attend with Pep. New business for the city. Rebuilds.. stuff like that."

Natasha looked unsurprised, knowing that Tony would skimp out of a fight to the Super Soldier, who would possibly put his ego to shame. She smiled inwardly but frowned outwardly.

Steve walked towards the other end of the gym, getting a towel to wipe the now forming sweat beads that dotted his brow and nose. "Guess we all better get busy-"

"RING RING RING- Hello?" Tony answered it. There was a silent subtle pause at the other end.

"This is Tony, right? Put Steve on the phone." Hawkeye spoke, looking at his wife packing.

Tony's eyes rolled halfway, giving the phone to Cap. "It's Legolas. He wants you."

Steve took the phone, looking unsure. "Hey, Clint what's up?"

"Hey Cap. It's been a few months. Was wondering if you could do me and Sarah a favor? It's not that big of a favor, but it's just until I get back from a mission."

"Solo Mission? Did Fury sign you?" Cap was looking at the towel in his hand.

A huff at the other end, "Yes. I need you to watch the Nest. Laura has to visit her mother, so she'll be there for only a moment to give you a tour."

"Oh. The Nest. I had thought you guys had shut it down, but I guess I'll take up your favor." Steve smiled at the other end, looking up at Nat, "Can I bring some fellow Avengers to help me with the job?"

Clint made a face, "Sure. Sounds good with me. But keep up on your team, ok? I don't want you guys having fun." His voice was half chuckle.

"Will do, Clint. We'll be there in a few."

"Alright Cap." He hung up.

"So what did he want?" Tony leaned on a bench, putting his shoes back on, also grabbing a towel.

"He needs us to watch over The Nest while they're gone. It's going to be a group effort." Rodgers stood straight, hanging up the phone on the wall, where it had previously been.

Natasha smiled, "Oh I love that place." Tony sighed at Natasha.

"Well, of course, Stark you have a meeting to attend. You don't want to be late for the new builds." Cap folded the towel, putting it in a nearby bin.

"You are absolutely right." Stark retorted, walking for the gym door, then turned slightly towards them, "Be there when I can." He walked out with the door shutting precariously behind him.

Steve sighed, "It's going to be a mission for us."

"I'll call up the rest of the Avengers..." She scrolled on her phone.. stopping at Banner. "Well, the ones who can come."

Cap walked towards the door. "Tell them to meet me at The Nest whenever they can. But it has to be today." With that, he walked out the door, closing it softly behind him.

Natasha sighed, "Maybe it would be good for the little guy, not so much the big one, but there is that chance." She dialed.


End file.
